Disney Buddies Going To Texas And Other Stories
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Sam's Grandfather, Jack invites him, his friends and sisters to go to Austin, Texas. This could be the adventure of a lifetime! Sam introduces his friends to trick riding, bull riding, square dancing, campfires and country music. But most of all; to living out in the country. {I do a lot of songs please suggest them. They don't have to be country, but I highly recommend it}:-D
1. Texas?-! YE-HAW!-!-!-!-!-!

**I own Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian, Rosa, Alexa and Jenny. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **By the way, this is my personal opinion. Oldest to Youngest; Butterball, B-Dawg, Rosa, Lillian, Mudbud, Rosebud and Buddha.**

 **For the human children;** **Bartleby,** **Billy, Alice, Peter, Riley, Sam, Jessie, Lacy, Layla and Jenny.**

 **I've created a voice cast! For the buddies and humans in super buddies, it'll be the voices in that one.**

 **Alexa-** **Alexa Vega**

 **Lacy- Jennette McCurdy**

 **Layla- Victoria Justice**

 **Lillian- Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Riley- Dove Cameron {Liv way}**

 **Jack-** **Shaun Johnston**

 **Jenny- Diamond White**

 **Jessica- Mae Whiteman**

 **Jessie- Miranda Cosgrove**

 _ ***We'll be there at the first breath of spring, when the birds start to sing and the grass starts growing.**_

 _ **We'll be there in the still summer heat, with the meadow's gleaming gold.**_

 _ **We'll be there on the crisp autumn days, with the leaves all ablaze in the cool breeze blowing.**_

 _ **We'll be there for it all every year, as we've been since days of old.**_

 _ **For what if the world is wider than we ever knew?**_

 _ **And through all the seasons didn't we dream of something more?**_

 _ **What if we brave the great unknown?**_

 _ **What if we're not so all alone?**_

 _ **What if it's you I'm searching for?**_

 _ **What if it's you I'm searching for?***_

 **/-/ Sam's P.O.V/-/**

" **SUMMER!"** My older twin sister, Riley yelled and I sighed.

" **SIMMER!"** I yelled and she laughed at me and DiNozzo'd me.

"She's right, Riles. You need to simmer down…. Like _now_." Alice told her and she giggled.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!" She yelled and I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"'Cause our so called _father_ isn't here for the summer." She told me and I face-palmed.

"Is she for reals?" Billy asked me and I sighed.

" **LOOK AT THE BIRD!"** Our youngest sister, Jenny yelled, pointing the other direction and Riley did just that.

"Group meeting!" I whispered.

"Does she really think that our dad's leaving this summer?" Layla whispered.

"I thought she knew!" Lacy whisper-growled.

"She doesn't know because she has us, the Riley committee." I whispered to them and they understood.

"The Riley committee?" Peter whispered to us and we nodded.

"We keep certain information away from Riley." I told him, quietly.

"What kind of information?" Bartleby asked and whispered.

"Everything, really." I responded.

"Listen, this committee can't protect her for the rest of her life. She's getting too smart." Jessie stated and I glared at her.

"She's looking for a bird!" Lacy whisper-exclaimed.

"Well, someone's gotta tell her! You do it!" Jessie whispered to me and I glared at her.

"No! You do it!" I growled at her.

"Naahhh!" She shuttered and I looked sweetly at my only older sister.

"Hi, sweetie." I told her, sweetly.

"Peaches!" She exclaimed, full of joy… this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Riles… Our mom told us that 'dad' changed his mind." I told her and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked quietly and I sighed.

"He isn't going to New York anymore….. He's staying here….. In Fernfield." I informed her and she looked petrified.

"Why?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, Riles….. I don't know." I told her and she put her hood over her face. "Yeah… OK." I then got a call on my phone, it was my grandpa, Jack.

"Hey, Grandpa." I answered, glumly.

"Hi, Sam. I thought that you'd be happy that you're out of school for the summer! Oh, I get it." He told me and I sighed, depressed.

"Yeah and I had to tell Riley. That was the hard part." I told him and he seemed to think for a moment.

"Sam? How would you, your sisters and your friends like to come down here to Austin, Texas to get away from your father for the summer?" He asked me and I was shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Sam, I couldn't be more serious… you can be here for free." He offered and I chuckled.

"Well, I'd have to check with their parents to see if it's OK, but I've have to say that sounds like a plan!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Great, I'll send Pappy Jo to pick you guys up. See you then, Sam!" He told me and hung up. I turned around to see my friends and sisters all looking at me.

"Yes…?" I asked, knowing what was coming next.

" **TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!"** They yelled and I chuckled.

"Guys… I have to tell you that….. **WE'RE GOING TO TEXAS!"** I yelled and they screamed out of joy!  
"Texas?" My puppy, Buddha asked as his siblings, Rosa, Lillian and himself approached us.

"Yeah! We're going to Texas! And away from my so called 'father'!" I yelled and he looked excited!

"Cool! Can we come?" Rosa asked me and I chuckled.

"I don't see why not! C'mon! Let's go ask your guy's parents!" I yelled as we went to Peter's house first, 'cause with all of us pleading, with MudBud and Buddha's puppy eyes, she can't possibly say 'no'.

 **LATER**

"Please mom?" Peter asked his mom, Jean, with MudBud and Buddha's puppy eyes.

"Peter…. The whole summer?" She asked and he sighed.

"Yes, can I go please….? Mommy?" He asked her, using the 'Mommy' to make sure that he could go.

"Well…. I guess it's OK…. But! You have to call be when you get off the plane, when you land, every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to bed. Understood?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes mom! Thank you!" He yelled, hugged her and we ran out the door.

"I'm the closest to here, we should convince my mom next." Billy told us as we ran to his house.

"Mom! Quick question, can I go to Austin, Texas for the summer?" He asked, quickly as we ran in his house.

"Oh, wow. That's convenient." Billy's mom, Janice stated as she was putting groceries away.

"How is it convenient?" Billy asked her and she sighed.

"This morning, my boss offered me a new job for the summer…. In Hawaii." She told him and he looked shocked.

"Hawaii?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I was going to have you stay at your uncle's in Michigan, but seeing as you've come up with a plan I say that you can go." He told him and he smiled.

"Thanks mom! Bye!" He yelled and we ran to Alice's house, who lived next door.

"Hi dad!" Alice yelled as she saw her dad.

"Hey, Alice. Can I ask you something?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"Sure. What is it?" She answered.

"Well, you know your aunt Beatrice, right?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"Yeah. Looks like Cinderella's evil step-mother." She answered and her Dad slightly smiled.

"Well, her mom broke her hip and I need to go down to Tokyo to take care of her… do you want to stay here with your friends or go down to Tokyo with me?" He asked her and she smiled slightly.

"Actually, Dad. Sam's grandpa asked him if he wanted to go to Austin, Texas and he said that Sam could bring his friends….. Is it OK if I go?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, sure. Just call me when you get the chance." He told her and she smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad, love you." She told him and we left and headed to Bartleby's house.

"Dad? Are you home? Dad?" Bartleby called out for his father, Miles.

"Yes Bartleby. What is it?" Miles asked his son.

"Sam's grandpa asked if we would like to go to Austin, Texas for the whole summer and I was wondering if that was OK with you." Bartleby told his father and he sighed.

"Hmmm…. It's OK with me." He told him and we all cheered. "But you have to take Alexa with you."

"What? No, she ruins everything." Bartleby told him and I happen to agree with that.

"Bartleby. If you don't take your sister. You can't go." Miles told him and he sighed.

"Sorry Sam…. I guess I have to take Alexa." He told me and I smiled.

"Maybe she can learn to behave on this trip. Someone learns something when they go someplace new." Buddha told him and I agreed.

"Yeah…. But not for Alexa." Rosa hinted.

"Don't you remember her pouring glue all over you?" Lillian asked him.

"Yeah… But she was 3 then… She's 7 now, maybe she's changed. Or she can change. You never know." He informed her.

"Sorry dawgs I'm with Buddha on this." B-Dawg told her and she glared at him.

"Me to bro. people can change… Well, most people anyway." MudBud told her and I knew who he was taking about.

"C'mon! Look on the bright side! We're going to Texas!" I yelled and my sisters and I all said the same thing at once.

" **~YE-HAW~!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**


	2. Packing, Randomness And Backwards

**I own Riley, Lexi ,Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Lillian, Rosa, Alexa Aunt Flora and Jenney. Disney owns the buddies movies. The humans can understand the buddies and various characters that are animals talking like Blythe in littlest pet shop.**

 **By the way, this is how I believe who is younger and older; Butterball, B-Dawg, Lillian Mudbud, Rosebud and Buddha.**

 **For the humans; Pete, Billy, Bartleby, Alice, Riley, Sam, Jessie, Lacy, Layla and Jenney.**

 **/Buddha's P.O.V/**

"We're going to Texas! We're going to Texas!" Jenney sang energetically, but quiet enough that Sam's 'Father' wouldn't wake up.

"Yes. Now finish packing." Sam told her as she put her stuffed bunny in her suitcase. What can I say? She only 5.

"Yeah, yeah." Jenney responded as she stuffed clothes in her suitcase.

"You guys ready yet?" Lacy asked us as she walked in with her backpack around her shoulder.

"Yes. We are and how did you fit everything in your backpack?" Riley responded as she approached her.

"I'm excellent at camouflage. I can disguise anything and everything if you give it to me." She told her.

"Cool... So we going or what?" Riley asked and I chuckled as Jenney was sitting on her suitcase, trying to make it fit and Sam was trying to zip it.

"Yeah, we're waiting on Layla and Jessie if they get in here on time for once..." Sam told her and Jenney chuckled at that and she finally got her suitcase zipped.

"The party has ari~ved!-!-!-! Thank you very much." Jessie told us as she walked in with Layla.

"OK then... We're meeting our friends in front of Peter's house, that's where Pappy Joe is picking us up." Sam told them as we walked out of his room.

"Pappy Joe!-!-!-!" Jenney yelled and ran out of the house, with us following her.

"Oh boy..." I whispered to myself, secretly wondering what was wrong with that child.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who's ready to PARTY?-!" Alice yelled, raising her backpack in the air and I chucked at her actions.

"More than anything! Are YOU ready for ACTION?! Are YOU ready for ADVENTURE?! Are YOU ready for... HORSE. BACK. RIDING?!" Riley yelled and we all took a giant step away from her, out of worry and fear.

"Honey... Calm down." Layla told her and Sam smirked.

"You have issues. MAJOR issues." Peter told her and I agreed.

"What is wrong with her?" MudBud asked me and I sighed.

"A lot of things, MudBud. A lot of things." I told him and he chuckled.

"Yo, what's goin' on with 'er. She's actin' stranger than usual, dawg." B-Dawg told me and I sighed.

"Yeah, she is. I don't really know why." I responded.

"You crazy, child." Lacy stated as Riley did a cartwheel.

"Thank you!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Just to let you guys know, we have a lot of country music and singing in Texas." Sam told us, to distract ourselves from Riley.

"Cool!" MudBud and I said together.

"Country?" B-Dawg and Billy said together.

"C'mon, give it a chance. You never know." Lacy told him and Sam looked at her for a while.

"What?" She asked him when she realized that he was staring at her.

"Are you OK?! What's happening?! What's happening?!" Sam asked as he felt her forehead.

"I don't want to be this 'Anger management negative girl" anymore. I'm trying to be more positive. Texas can give me a good start for that." She told him and I was impressed.

"Well... Good luck with that." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you!" She told me... Joyfully. Yeah... That is going to take some getting used to.

"Pappy Joe!" Riley yelled as she saw a 2016 savana-passenger-van.

"Yay!" Layla yelled out of joy.

"Heya kids, hop in!" He told us and we did that.

"Prepare for a ride, Cowboys and cowgirls 'cause this is gonna be a 16 hour ride." He told us and I sighed. Something tells me that this is gonna be a LONG ride.

 **16 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES LATER**

"-And that is why I never eat salami." Pappy Joe finished his LONG story and we pretended it was funny.

"We're home." He told us and he drove into a ranch that said "HEARTLAND; HELPING HORSES AND HEALING HEARTS"

"YAYYAYYYAAYAY!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Riley yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Prepare for the adventure. Of a LIFETIME!" Pappy Joe yelled as we entered the house and everyone was singing.

 **Pappy Joe: I was sitting on a bar stool**

 **In a barbecue joint in Tennessee**

 **When this old boy walked in**

 **And he sat right down next to me**

 **I could tell he'd been through some hard times**

 **There were tear stains on his old shirt**

 **And he said you wanna know what you get**

 **When you play a country song backwards**

 **Sam, Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Jenny, Pappy Joe, Jack and Buddha: You get your house back**

 **You get your dog back**

 **You get your best friend Jack back**

 **You get your truck back**

 **You get your hair back**

 **Ya get your first and second wives back**

 **Your front porch swing**

 **Your pretty little thing**

 **Your bling, bling, bling and a diamond ring**

 **Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley**

 **First night in jail with Charlie**

 **Buddha: It sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd**

 **Everyone: But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards**

 **Sam: Well I never heard it said quite like that**

 **It hit me in the face cause that's where I'm at**

 **I almost fell flat out on the floor**

 **He said wait a minute that's not all there's even more**

 **Sam, Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Jenny, Pappy Joe, Jack and Buddha: You get your mind back**

 **You get your nerves back**

 **Your first heart attack back**

 **You get your pride back**

 **You get your life back**

 **You get your first real love back**

 **You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machine**

 **You get the pond and the lawn**

 **And the bail and the mower**

 **You go back where you don't know her**

 **Buddha: It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd**

 **Everyone: But that's what you get**

 **When you play a country song backwards**

 **MudBud: Oh play that song Woo!**

 **Pappy Joe: We sat there and shot the bull about how it would be if we could turn it all around and change this C-R-A-P**

 **Sam, Riley, Lacy, Layla, Jessie, Jenny, Pappy Joe, Jack and Buddha: You get your house back**

 **You get your dog back**

 **You get your best friend Jack back**

 **You get your truck back**

 **You get your hair back**

 **Ya get your first and second wives back**

 **Your front porch swing**

 **Your pretty little thing**

 **Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring**

 **Your get the farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley**

 **First night in jail with Charlie**

 **You get your mind back**

 **You get your nerves back**

 **Your first heart attack back**

 **You get your pride back**

 **You get your life back**

 **You get your first real love back**

 **You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machine**

 **You get the pond and the lawn**

 **And the bail and the mower**

 **You go back where you don't know her**

 **Buddha: It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd**

 **Lexi: But that's what you get**

 **Aunt Flora: When you play a country song backwards.**

"Wow. You weren't lying about the country music." MudBud told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, music is kind of our thing here." I told him and he understood.

"Guys this is my Grandpa, Jack, my Aunt Flora, cousin Lexi and you've met Pappy Joe." Sam introduced him to everyone and they said hi.

"It's nice to meet you kids. Lexi will show you to where you guys will stay and tomorrow I'll show you how to ride horses." Jack told them. I've always enjoyed watching Sam ride. Now he'll be able to share that will his friends. "Peter right? Sam speaks highly of you. All of you." He told him and Pete smiled.

"Thank you. Call me Pete. Thank you for letting us stay here Mister Salmon." Pete told him as Jack was getting ready to leave the room.

"My name is Jack." He told him as he smirked and I smiled. I think they will develop a good friendship. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring.

 **Suggestions are** _ **ABSOLUTELY**_ **welcome. Thank you for reading. :-)**


End file.
